My wife's a man!
by KaydeeRawr
Summary: TYL!Tsuna at Vongola headquarters in Italy. Reborn came up with a crazy proposition for Tsuna saying he'd have to marry TYL!Hibari. In this fic they don't know each other, he heard that Hibari is a very beautiful and graceful woman but little did he know, Hibari was actually a man. 1827 OOC.
1. Reborn's announcement

Sleeping soundly on his king sized bed; Tsuna started snoring but stopped in a thud when Reborn kicked him off the bed.

 _"Mou… Reborn why did you do that?!"_ said Tsuna rubbing his back in pain.

 _"Dame Tsuna it's time to wake up"_ He said turning Leon into a gun and pointing it straight at him.

 _"Hieee… don't shoot me!"_ Tsuna cowered before shooting up and ran to get ready; it's been like this every day. He'd have to attend meetings and break up conflict happening among the Vongola mafia. Reborn shakes his head in disapproval, thinking that in ten years Tsuna hasn't changed one bit.

 _"Hurry up to the meeting Tsuna"_

 _"Okay, okay!"_ he scrambles and fixed the tie of his suit before running out the door. He didn't notice Reborn smiling evilly.

Once Tsuna made it to the conference he was shocked to see all of his guardians instead of Varia or Cavallone and Shimon. Gokudera notices almost automatically, of Tsuna's entrance and ran up to him.

 _"Juudaime, you're here!"_ As Tsuna's right hand man he always remains by my side. All He could do was look at Gokudera and then to his other guardian's in confusion.

 _"What's going on why is it just us?"_

 _"Haha Reborn wanted us to all the guardians to gather, he has an announcement to make"_ Yamamoto answered smiling, while scratching his neck. I roll my eyes if it's from Reborn nothing good could ever come out from his mouth.

 _"But I don't get why Mukuro is here!"_ Gokudera scowled before standing in front of me protectively with his sistema C.A.I in play.

 _"Kufufufu I am one of the guardians am I not?"_ Mukuro laughs, all these years everyone is still the same.

 _"Come on lets extremely get along"_ shouted Ryohei.

 _"Shut up turf head!"_

 _"What's that Taco head!"_

 _"Now, now you guys should calm down"_ now older Lambo gestures.

I shake my head in disapproval; I look over to Chrome who was sitting next to Mukuro I give her a smile with a frown and she giggles back. Yamamoto is trying to calm down Gokudera and Ryohei from fighting. Suddenly the window broke revealing Reborn.

 _"Cioasuu"_

 _"The window!"_ I cried and slumped to my knees, there were always fights in the headquarters and I was sick of paying for the damages. Reborn just smirks and continues ignoring my cries.

 _"Sit down dame Tsuna, you too Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei"_ We all immediately oblige and took seats around the conference table.

 _"I have called you guys to make a huge announcement regarding mafia boss Tsuna"_ Everyone turn to look at me and I sat still bracing myself for something outrageous to escape from the baby.

 _"Dame Tsuna is going to get married!"_ In a louder voice he smiles while the conference room was filled with silence, trying to process what he just said. All of my guardians turned to look at me in shock.

 _"Juu…daime.. is this true…?!"_ Gokudera was about to break down.

 _"Kufufu I wonder who is the lucky girl"_ Mukuro joked but he was just as shock.

 _"I...I don't know anything about this… Reborn what do you mean!?"_ I yelled, I was expecting crazy but not this crazy… me get married… Wait could it be Kyoko!?

 _"It's not Kyoko dame Tsuna"_ he said as if he read my mind and crushed my dreams in the process.

 _"You're going to be married to Hibari Kyouya"_ What the, that sounds like a man's name…

 _"She's from Japan so she'll have to come to Italy, people say that she's the most beautiful woman they've ever seen and the most graceful"_ Reborn continue and I listen with my mouth open, looking pretty stupid.

 _"What, I won't allow this… A random woman we don't know is going marry Juudaime!?"_ Gokudera was the first to crack of course. And the room went up in chaos with arguing. Seeing the situation unfold all I could do was stay still in silence. Me get married to a beautiful woman… to someone I have no idea about. And it's not Kyoko, I feel my world crashing.

 _"Reborn… I don't want to marry just yet"_ I managed to say.

 _"Too bad Tsuna, it's important for the Vongola boss to marry plus her family is very powerful the Hibari residence is something to look out for"_ Reborn explained while smiling.

 _"Ma ma calm down everybody maybe Reborn is just joking"_ Yamamoto gestures trying to calm down Gokudera, Ryohei and the others.

 _"I'm not joking"_ Reborn quickly added. Making my brows furrow even more, I sigh when Reborn wants something he'll always gets it, does that mean I can't run from this. My dream of having a happy family with Kyoko is getting thrown in the dust in front of my own eyes.

We were finally dismissed and Gokudera was still mumbling in anger while Yamamoto tagged along.

 _"Tsuna how lucky you get to marry a beautiful girl"_ My ears twitch, it didn't matter if the girl was pretty or not I did not know her.

 _"Shut up baseball freak… Juudaime is not happy about it one bit, right Juudaime?"_ he looks at me expectantly and I turn to him slowly.

 _"Yeah"_ I replied while frowning.

 _"Just wait I'll convince Reborn san to call it off"_ at that he ran off to find Reborn, leaving me with Yamamoto. We walked along the halls and the phone started ringing which was situated on a small table in the middle of the hallway. Yamamoto being Yamamoto quickly picked up the phone to answer with his usual grin.

 _"Hello!"_

 _"I wish to speak with the Vongola boss Sawada Tsunayoshi"_ was what came from the other side of the phone. He turns to me and hands it over to me.

 _"He-hello… I am Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_ I meekly replied.

 _"Ahh sorry for taking your time"_ it was a woman; her voice was soft but sounded clearly broken. I frown _"what... what's the matter"_

 _"I'm Hibari Kyouya's mother…"_ Wait the girl that I'm about to marry… her mother?

 _"I know it's sudden for you, and I suspect Reborn told you about the marriage right?"_

 _"Yes he did"_

 _"Then please accept the arrange marriage please"_ Almost as if she's pleading, why is it her mother pleading and not the girl herself.

 _"Wha why?"_ I asked, though I don't know why she's begging me… Reborn what probably force me to do it one way or another.

 _"I can't tell you the reason to why… but I just want Kyouya to get out of Japan as fast as she can"_ Almost breaking, her voice was like glass… I couldn't help but soften and listen.

 _"Please help Kyouya… You're her only hope"_

 _"I... I understand, I'll marry her so don't worry!"_ I don't know what I am saying but I felt like I should help Kyouya especially with her mother so broken, I really want to know what had happened.

 _"Thank you, you're a good man I'm glad to be entrusting her to you"_

We say our goodbyes and I sigh, turning to Yamamoto he had a grin to his face which made me uneasy. Damn what have I done I can never back out now. Not when I promised her mother of all things.

 _"Let's go Takeshi…"_ I gestured and walked out to get some fresh air. Yamamoto said he had things to go back at his dads shop so I'm known left alone.

 _"I see so you've accepted the marriages on your own will Tsuna"_ Reborn said and jumped on my head to sit down. I could only frown and nod before walking, to patrol around the area.

* * *

Few weeks went by and I hear that my fiancé is coming by plane. So here I am waiting at the airport waiting for my soon-to-be wife. My heart was racing… I kept thinking how it'll be like to have a wife, waiting for me to arrive home and cooking me dinner, it didn't sound too bad she was pretty was what I heard so that's a plus… yes unfortunately men are visually stimulated. Of course my right-hand man failed to convince Reborn to call it off and came with me obviously grouchy and Yamamoto wanting to come along out of curiously.

We waited and Reborn jumped on my head _"Hibari Kyouya is here"_

I looked up to see who… But what caught my attention was a very tall way to tall woman with long, black luscious hair down to her waist. She walked gracefully and proudly, oozing with confidence and wore a black kimono with purple butterflies printed on it she was walking to us. And I was stunned and tranced, Reborn wasn't joking about her being pretty she was absolutely gorgeous… but the fact she's taller than me bothered me a bit. She was wearing a kimono in an airport in Italy so no doubt everyone turn to look at her and was also stunned by her beauty even Gokudera and Yamamoto had their mouths wide open in shock.

But what broke our trance was a glare that she shot at us. _"hmph…"_ was what she said and looked away in annoyance and at Reborn. I was surprise along with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

 _"What the vixen just ignored Juudaime!?"_ he scowled at the woman. I was embarrassed at Gokudera's outburst and placed my hand on him to calm him down.

 _"It's okay Hayato"_

 _"But... Juudaime"_ Only I can stop Gokudera and calm him down very quickly. Hibari Kyouya was talking with Reborn but only with nods and short sentences.

 _"Dame Tsuna escort your fiancé to our car"_ Reborn clearly demanded. I was afraid of Hibari, her glares send a shiver to your spine and it can kill you. Reluctantly I walk over to her

 _"eto.. this way.."_ I stuttered before walking forward on my own. I have never dated before so I didn't know how to escort a girl properly but hopefully she follows, which she did. We went in to the car and throughout the car ride she was looking out the window. Reborn knowing that Hibari doesn't like crowds he kicked out Yamamoto and Gokudera telling them to catch a taxi back or walk there.

I think I was starting to regret my decision and once we've married I had to be with her forever. We finally arrived at Vongola headquarters and I tried to give her tour but she just demanded where the bedroom was and went straight to sleep. I was exhausted mentally, I trudged over to my office and knowing myself well I was too scared of my fiancé so I grabbed spare pillows and blankets and placed them on the couch which was in my office separate from my bedroom. I sigh and sat down on my office chair and read over some paper work which stresses me out even more.

Bang, Reborn comes and kicks me at the back of my head.

 _"What was that for Reborn!"_ I whined.

 _"Dame Tsuna, your fiancé is here and you plan on ignoring her"_

 _"But she's sleeping!"_

 _"Why are you sleeping here and not in your bedroom"_ Reborn asked in a sterner voice.

 _"It's because she doesn't like me Reborn"_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"At the airport she sent me a glare that could kill and ignored me that's why!"_

Reborn sighs and takes his leave which I'm glad for. She might be my fiancée but there's no love in this, it was just to save her… But she doesn't seem too grateful and acts like she owns the place. Why do I have to get myself a scary and tall wife?

 _"Herbivore"_ I hear and look up from my desk to the door. There was the one and only Hibari Kyouya still in her kimono and her hair slightly dishevelled but still looking pretty. Wait did she just call me an herbivore. I stare at her in confusion.

 _"Ehh... What is it Hibari san?"_ My voice started to break mid-sentence. But damn her voice is deep almost like a man; I quickly mentally slapped myself I might get killed if I said that out loud.

 _"This place is uncomfortable; I want the room to be renovated."_ She said emotionlessly. Wait she wants my **ROOM** to be renovated.

 _"Eto… to what?"_ I asked.

 _"Japanese themed… also Japanese food."_ She demanded bluntly. Why didn't I think of it, she must be home sick and the building is too modern. But wow she's so demanding with her needs and I have to provide it all.

 _"Ehehe of course I'll ask Giannini to renovate my room for you and Japanese will be provided…"_ I answered weakly before adding.

 _"Just endure it for today and it'll be done tomorrow"_ Now I know I would be sleeping on the couch forever maybe. Satisfied Hibari smirks and leaves the room. What did I get myself into… no what did Reborn get me into. I sigh and called Giannini about the request and called the chefs for a Japanese menu. Although I'm from Japan and moved to Italy some days Japanese cuisine would be served and others will be Italian which was today.

 _"Ahaha already... You must like spoiling your fiancé Tsuna Kun"_ said Giannini on the phone.

 _"No... I think I might die if I don't."_ I reply bluntly.

 _"Women are scary, if Bianchi was one, Hibari would be on the next level all together"_ I added miserably, the first impression wasn't great. Giannini just laughed and agreed with the renovation and said it'll be done at the end of tomorrow. We say our good byes and I look out the window seeing that it was night I stretch and head to the couch to sleep. I didn't feel like eating dinner, so I decided to skip it.

But in a start I wake up hearing a large bang, it was still night time. I groaned and dragged myself to see what was going on. When I entered the living room where dinner was served, I see Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo on the ground unconscious. Sitting by herself eating was Hibari, beside her was tonfas. What is she doing with those and why are my guardians unconscious and then an thought came up… did Bianchi decided to cook dinner AGAIN?!

But wait Hibari looks fine. I knelt down and tried to wake up Gokudera but he just groaned and turned to the side. Trying all of them they seem all injured, I look at Hibari who was eating without a care in the world. I walk up to her in caution standing about a meter away from her

 _"Hibari san what... what happened here?"_

 _"The herbivores were crowding"_ She stated blandly. I look at her in astonishment is she telling me that she did this to my guardians. My strong guardians at that.

 _"Wah...What... For crowding don't you think that's taking it too far..."_ She shot a look at me and put down whatever she was eating and held her tonfas.

 _"You got a problem herbivore"_ She scowled. I took a step back and waved my hands in the air protectively.

 _"Hieee..! No..not at all Hibari san… "_ I stuttered if she can beat four of my guardians that means I'm in danger as well. Reborn why get you get me to marry such a violent woman. She lowers her tonfas and starts eating, obviously no longer interested in me.

I went to help my guardians and call for help. Reborn finally showed up

 _"Reborn what have you done, Hibari is too dangerous and scary!"_ I yelled. He just smirks and falls asleep with his eyes open.

 _"Re..Reborn!"_

 _"I know your pretending… at least tell me why Hibari is so strong?"_ He stops sleeping and smiles.

 _"She's your cloud guardian dame Tsuna"_ He suddenly stated.

 _"Wa... What my cloud guardian… are you telling me I'm going to marry my cloud guardian!?"_ I was panicking Reborn never mentioned me having a cloud guardian but it explains why she's so strong.

 _"Yes you still have to learn how to control your guardians Tsuna"_ He then disappears. I sigh and found that my head was hurting. In a weeks' time I will be officially married to Hibari. I want to cancel it before it becomes official but I know that it's set in stone.


	2. My fiance is a man!

I wake up in the morning yawning, obviously tired because of yesterday. I felt warmth behind me and I turn around on the couch to face a sleeping face.

 _"Hieee…!"_ I screamed and fell back onto the floor on my butt. Why is Hibari Kyouya sleeping with me, on my couch when she had my bedroom to sleep in?

Plus it's so crowded why in earth… did Reborn force her somehow..? Hibari's eyes was waking up and growled in an annoyed way. She looks at me with a groggy glare

 _"Herbivore why did you wake me up"_ she grabs her tonfas out from her kimono and was ready to strike at me.

 _"You... you were supposed to be sleeping in my room, why are you here!?"_ I frantically crawl back only to stop when my back hit the wall, Ignoring me she yawns raising her hand to her mouth.

 _"The room is being renovated so I slept here… though I wished I could of kicked you off"_ she replies in a matter-of-fact way. No way she's a demon; also I didn't think that Giannini would start so soon.

 _"I-I see… you can go back to sleep Hibari san"_ backing off to the door.

 _"No. you interrupted my sleep, I'll bite you to death."_ She says coldy and with her tonfas she approaches me.

 _"W-wait a second… I'm sorry don't hurt me!"_ backing off more, she swings and I managed to dodge. In anger she chased me around the office. I accidentally tripped and fell on top of her… Oh I've done it now, I'm so dead. I started blushing red, but when I looked to see her face I was shocked. Growling at me Hibari Kyouya's hair was separated from her head and it looked like a wig. Leaning closer her hair was shorter way shorter, she looked like a man. I start turning pale, noticing my hand was on her chest I squeezed.

Oh my god… there's nothing there, she has no boobs. Finally it clicked, scrambling off of her _"You… you… you're a man…!"_

He sits up and eyes me, before sighing. He reaches for me and I backed even more away, I then stood up and yelled _"You're a cross dressing pervert!"_ At that I ran out of the door to find Reborn… I had to call off the wedding and quick there's no way I'm marrying a man. I finally found Reborn in the conference table as if he was expecting me. I was panting… I grabbed the chairs for support

 _"Reborn… Hibari Kyouya is a man… I can't marry him!"_ I yelled.

 _"I know."_ He said bluntly… I was astonished, Reborn knew?!

Why did he want me to marry a man, my preference was not like that and I loved Kyoko there's a limited to his jokes. I glare angrily at my ex tutor.

 _"Dame Tsuna I know why you're angry, but this needs to happen. You said you'd marry him to his mother didn't you"_

 _"I said I'd marry **her**."_ I growl, my eyes twitching. I was tricked by Reborn and I have to spend my life with this violent, cross dressing pervert.

 _"Hibari needs this."_ Reborn, was not affected by my anger and answered seriously.

 _"Why at least tell me why!"_

 _"I'm sorry Tsuna I can't tell you…"_

 _"What… are you serious Reborn…"_ At that I stomped out the conference room in anger, not once I ever was pushed myself to be this angry at Reborn. Hearing my argument with Reborn, Gokudera came running over to me.

 _"Juudaime are you alright, what happened!?"_ asked my right hand man. I looked at Gokudera with an expression of hurt. Should I tell him, his an important friend and someone I would let watch my back but it's embarrassing to tell him that I'm about to marry a guy.

 _"Uhh... no… nothing Gokudera…"_ I didn't want to worry him, but he could tell I was lying.

 _"Juudaime, you can trust me with anything"_ he said in a caring tone. I sigh and was able to give in but we heard a voice call out.

 _"Herbivore stay away from my fiancé"_ the voice snapped at Gokudera. There was Hibari Kyouya still in his kimono his long wig in place. I rolled my eyes at my so called fiancé… he strides over and grabs my wrist roughly.

 _"Ouch..."_

 _"You... what are you doing to Juudaime, woman!"_ Gokudera shouted, and went into his fighting stance, he remembered what happened in the living room.

Hibari ignored him and dragged me along with me, quickly leaving Gokudera behind.

 _"Let go of me Hibari san!"_ I yelled. He pushes me into my room, now renovated Japanese style with tatami mats and paper sliding doors. I look at him in fear and confusion, he walks towards me and grabbed both of my wrist this time and pushes me down. This position is humiliating; they'll see it as a woman pushing down a man. I struggle against in the his tight grip, he leans close to my ear and whispers

 _"If you call off the wedding I'll bite you to death"_

 _"Wha..What…Why do you want me to marry you!?"_ I snapped at him with an angry expression. Annoyed his grip tightens which causes me to gasp in pain.

 _"I can't go back to Japan, marrying you is the only way I'm staying here"_ he growls. My chest is heaving up and down, tired by struggling so much.

 _"So Herbivore keep quiet and accept it"_ He leans closer to my neck and bites down. It stings which causes me to open my eyes wide in realisation. Blushing I start to struggle again… How humiliating… I'm going to marry a man and his pushing me down. He starts licking the wound he created and it makes me shiver.

"Why..why are you doing this?!" I managed to speak out panting.

He smirks _"It's because your my fiancé are you not?"_ he practically purred that out and said it in a husky voice. My face was getting redder due to exhaustion; well that's what I thought the cause of it was.

 _"You... you're a man…"_

 _"Doesn't matter."_ He answers bluntly and quickly. He covers my mouth with his and starts kissing me, I in fact kept my eyes wide open. A guy was kissing me and I am not comfortable with it at all and it was my first kiss too!

 _"Hmph look at you… your more like a woman, want to become the wife instead?"_ he smirks under his breath.

Our legs entwined and I tried to gasp for air. The door suddenly slides open, what's worst it was Gokudera at the door. He opens his mouth in shock… and was about to faint in pure horror.

 _"Goku.. Gokudera… It's not..."_

 _"Herbivore have you heard of any privacy, I'm trying to satisfy my future husband"_ he says it with a smirk and my blush increased tenfold in embarrassment. I can't believe my right hand man witness something like this, thank god Hibari is dressed as a woman or it could get worst.

 _"Juu…daime…."_ He stumbles back and faints. At that point I push Hibari off and ran to Gokudera giving him aid and calling for help. Hibari walked out and brushes his hand against my cheek which made me flinch in surprise.

 _"Now that the herbivore had seen it, you have no choice but to marry me"_ he smirks proudly and walks away. I gaped at him from behind and carried Gokudera to Bianchi before going back to my office to calm down and think about the situation I'm in. I sigh helplessly, I'm stuck with him aren't I?

* * *

It was a week later and I was then married to Hibari officially, I tried my best to not laugh when I saw him wearing a white wedding dress. The days before the wedding Reborn forced me to sleep with Hibari, which ended up with me getting cuddled from behind which I tried to fend off every night. I heard Hibari saying that he doesn't like wearing woman's clothing but he has to, still Reborn and Hibari will not tell me the reason. The people who attended the wedding were my guardians, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, Bianchi, Giannini all of Acrobaleno, all of Varia which was surprising, Dino and Romario also all of Shimon. It was a crowd which Hibari absolutely despised but did nothing since marrying me was important to him. I wore a suit and waited at the altar, I had to say it was the most uneasy and quite miserable moment of my life, the day I was tied to Hibari Kyouya.

I slide open the door to my room only to see my 'wife' sitting and looking at the sky. No doubt it was a beautiful scene; he looked good as a woman but looked handsome as a guy. Wha.. what am I saying!?

I noticed a yellow bird on top of his head. It was come last week and Haru gave it a name… 'Hibird' since it always hangs around him. Kyoko and Haru tried to get close to him but obviously failed; sheman would just scoff at them and walk away. You'd think I'll get closer to Hibari but your wrong I stay away from my wife like my life depends on it. After the kiss at the wedding I sneak out from the back and ran. I can see Gokudera wanting to rip Hibari apart.

I walk out the room only to just grab my things and go.

 _"Tsuna aren't you going to your honeymoon with Hibari?"_ mocked Reborn. I glare at him and answered him bluntly with a _'no'_ which earned me a hammer to my face.

 _"I know your pissed, we've discussed this almost every day"_

 _"Reborn… I can't marry someone I love anymore."_

 _"It's not like she'll like you back"_

I turn away from him and sulk as much as I hated it; it was true Kyoko never ever will see me as her potential partner. I turn back at him abruptly

 _"How about Haru?"_

 _"I thought you don't like Haru?"_ he replys nonchalantly.

 _"Well I rather marry her than Hibari Kyouya…"_ I pout; suddenly I was hit in the head by tonfa. Of course it'll have to be Hibari who heard my conversation.

 _"See Reborn my 'wife' is a savage!"_ earning myself another tonfa to the back.

 _"Whether you like it or not dame Tsuna you're stuck with Hibari also to make it more believable you should address him as 'Kyouya'"_

 _"Why does our marriage have to be believable?"_ I whined while rubbing the back of my head.

 _"Do you want people to pry into your marriage and find out that you're married to a guy?"_ Reborn says in a matter-of-fact way. I stay silent, there was no way I want people to know, and it's too embarrassing.

 _"Tsuna don't make it so obvious that you're ashamed"_ he continued.

 _"I know Reborn, I have been pretending that I like him"_ I sigh and walk into my room once again. And yep Hibari is furious.

* * *

 _"Juudaime what happened to your face!"_ Gokudera exclaimed seeing my bruised up and puffy face.

 _"Ahh... My loving and adorable wife."_ I said sarcastically. Gokudera's eyes widen and take out his gun.

 _"I'll kill that witch!"_ he yells. I place my hand on his shoulders and smile at him weakly, my eyes telling him to stop. Gokudera listens immediately and calms down, and looks up to see Yamamoto running towards us waving.

 _"Tsuna and Hayato!"_ he pants for air. We look at him in confusion.

 _"Theres a fight breaking out in the famiglia!"_ Our eyes widen and I then pulled out my gloves and pills as we rush there.

Once we got there, someone had already beaten us to the punch. Mafia men were groaning in pain and clutching their stomachs. My eyes look up and only to see Hibari Kyouya, with his tonfas out had beaten the poor men which were barely conscious. Hibari wasn't wearing a kimono instead was wearing a black suit with a black skirt.

 _"Ahh my darling wife, what are you doing here"_ I act out, slowly walking towards Hibari and put a hand over his shoulder. Trying to drag him away from the men, Yamamoto and Gokudera, I then whispered in a hush tone _"Wha-What are you doing here Hibari san!?"_

He smirks and answers _"I was just cleaning up a bunch of herbivores and it was boring at home"_ I roll my eyes of course Hibari would be out and about fighting anyone who needs to be punished. My two guardians follow from behind and away from the men. I let go of Hibari knowing that he hates crowding.

 _"I'll see you at home Kyouya…"_

 _"Hn..."_ he stoically replied. I turn back to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

 _"She beat them up before we could"_ my right hand man growled.

 _"Maa maa at least it's done right, Tsuna?"_ I nod to Yamamoto, slightly glad that I don't have to hurt anyone but they were still injured from Hibari.

Spending the rest of my day at Yamamoto's sushi shop and greeting his father. I look up to the sky to see it was dark so I decided to head home. I went to my office and did some boring more paper work; I looked up when I heard the door open. _"Hibari san…?"_

Now in a dress shirt and black pants he had his wig off and everything. He walks up to me and lifts up my chin and kisses me roughly. I've gotten used to it over the week; although there is no sign of love between the both of us he has his 'needs.' I never reciprocate the actions or ever initiate anything, because I don't necessary love him.

I mean he is a guy; it'll be weird. It's in the middle I don't hate it but I don't like it… _"Hibari san I'm trying to do my paper work"_ I complained, pushing him against his chest.

He ignores my pleas and grab my wrist and pulls me to our room. In a daze I found myself on a tatami mattress and watch Hibari walk out of the room briefly before coming back with water and towels. My face was still puffy and bruised from his previous encounter with him. He sits down and gestures me over

 _"Sit down on my lap herbivore"_ he orders. Reluctantly I crawl and lay my head on his lap. He dips the towel in the warm water in the basin and cleans my face with it. I was shocked why would Hibari act like a 'wife' right now, but I was touched by it.

 _"D-Do you feel guilty Hibari san?"_ He hit me with his tonfas on the head but gently. I laughed with my bruised face, he caresses my face.

 _"Go to sleep Tsunayoshi"_ he purred out, I start turning read and in reflex I covered my face and clenched at my beating heart with my other hand. Why am I feeling embarrassed all of sudden because he called me by my name. I mean his a guy and he is not even wearing woman's clothing how could I be blushing?

Seeing my expression he removes my hand that was covering my face and smirks. And leans down to kiss my forehead, I turn to look at him in shock, just because were married doesn't mean he'll have to be lovey dovie to me.

 _"H-Hibari why do you do that… I mean it's not like anyone's looking..?"_ I stuttered. He raised his brow, ran his hand through my brown hair.

 _"You're cute…"_ He whispers in my ear and I turn bright red. I sit up abruptly and stare at him like I'm looking at a ghost. _"Wha-what..Hi-"_ I was cut off by his lips. _"mmph"_ I use my strength and push him back breaking the kiss.

His eyes widen because I don't ever push that hard him before…

 _"Hibari are you perhaps…"_ I bit my lip; it can't be it's only been a week.

 _"In love with me?"_ I finished staring at him, and closed my eyes to receive the oncoming pain that was about to arrive. But surprisingly I felt nothing so I opened one eye to look at him. His face was expressionless but his eyes were different, loving maybe. Oh my god is he actually gay?!

 _"Shut up, herbivore"_ he growls and pulls me in a hug, which didn't answer my question. To my surprise I hugged him back. I feel my heart racing, oh my god am I gay!?


	3. My feelings

_"Tsuna…"_

Wha-what someone's calling my name…?

 _"Tsunayoshi…"_

I open my eyes only to see no one; I reach my hand across my bed, patting the mattress I realise that Hibari was not there. I rub my eyes, tiredly and started to think what had happened yesterday…

Oh yeah, I hugged Hibari and then fell asleep right after because he forced me to. I walk to the bathroom and looked at my reflection, my bruises were gone and my face was back to normal.

 _"He didn't answer my question…"_ I sigh to myself and bent over to splash water on my face.

 _"Answer what?"_ I look up in the mirror and see Hibari leaning on the wall looking at me. Wait what the hell is he wearing?!

 _"N-nothing… uhh Hibari why are you dressed like that? "_ I stuttered and rubbed my eyes, wondering if I'm dreaming. What he was wearing was a very long dress and it was white and frilly with no straps or sleeves. His black wig was curled with a white rose to pin it up…

 _"Pft…ha... ha..."_ I quickly covered my mouth to keep myself laughing, which could lead me to my death but my laugh was muffled and could still be heard. I can sense his dark aura seeping from him; I know how much he hates wearing women's clothing since I know that he is a guy I couldn't take him serious anymore.

 _"Herbivore stop laughing or I'll bite you to death!"_ He scowled angrily and was clearly embarrassed that his husband is laughing at him, his face tinted pink.

 _"Hiee don't bite me to death!"_ Even though Hibari looks amazing, when his angrily I see him as an evil witch that could kill me with just a glare. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to come but there was none, I look up to him to only see that he was trying to glare but it looked like a pout instead. Damn his cute… I walk past him and brush my hand against his cheek and smile gently.

 _"You're beautiful, it suits you…"_ after I say that I turned around to keep myself from laughing. He wraps his arms around my waist. _"That doesn't make me happy Tsunayoshi…"_ he growled.

 _"So, why are you dressed like that?"_

 _"The baby, wanted to have a ball to celebrate the Vongola boss's marriage"_

 _"W-What are serious!?"_

 _"I'm always serious."_ He said bluntly.

 _"But don't you hate crowds?"_ I asked, tilting my head.

 _"Herbivore enough with the questions, do you like wasting time?"_ he said stoically.

 _"Ahh that's true… Damn, so I have to dress up to?"_ I wonder who forced Hibari to wear those types of clothes and who helped him put it on… Reborn? I mean that's the only person I know who knows that Hibari is a guy regarding his mother… unless he wore it by himself.

When I said that, the door opens out comes Haru and Kyoko _"Hie… Kyoko chan and Haru!?"_ realising I was still in Hibari's embrace I moved away from him in reflex. I blush furiously when I saw what they were wearing, Haru with a baby blue dress wearing high heels with her hair down and Kyoko wearing a pink frilly dress also with ribbons in her hair. Hibari hits me in the head with his hand to snap me from my trance looking at me, as if I'm his dame husband.

 _"Kya Hibari san looks so pretty I'm so jealous desu!"_ Haru fawned over him and I can see him rolling his eyes.

 _"Ahh it suits her so well"_ Kyoko joined in. They turn to look at me and frowned,

 _"Tsuna san why are you still in your pyjamas!"_ Haru pointed out and looked at me up and down. I cover myself in embarrassment and in the corner of my eye I see Hibari smirking at me, before turning to leave because we were crowding and he wanted to get away from the two girls as fast as he can.

 _"I didn't know anything about a ball!"_ I cried, Damn Reborn he love humiliating me and decided to not tell me, something like this is important.

 _"I also just had woken up…"_ I added.

 _"Tsu kun Reborn has your suit ready for you, but since were here we'll do your hair first"_ said Kyoko and lead to sit down on a chair. How in the world will they be able to tame my brown, unruly hair I tried gel and wax but it'll forever stand up. I didn't necessarily mind though, I mean Kyoko's touching my hair, how could not enjoy this.

Then Reborn came in the room with my suit, it took at least an hour to get my hair to wax it down a bit and properly wear the suit. Kyoko and Haru took a step back, to see their work…

 _"Hahi Tsuna san looks handsome!"_ Haru exclaimed her cheeks tinted red.

 _"Really clean and sleek"_ Kyoko giggled; there was a big smile on my face Kyoko just called me sleek!

Smiling stupidly, Reborn kicked me in the face.

 _"Stop day dreaming dame Tsuna, it's time to escort your wife to the ball"_ He mocked. I rubbed my pained area and silently mumbled earning another kick to the back of my head.

I walked to the main room of the Vongola Headquatres to see Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Fuuta, Giannini, Spanner and Shoichi all in suits. Ipin and Chrome are wearing some pretty dresses as well.

 _"Juu..daime.. You look… AMAZING!"_ Gokudera excitingly fawned over me similar to Kyoko and Haru.

 _"Tsuna looking good haha"_ Yamamoto complimented and I scratch my neck sheepishly replying with a _'thanks.'_

I look around to find Hibari but of course he wouldn't be near the crowd. _"Eto… I'm going to find Kyouya and escort her to the ball"_ I wave to them saying that I'll meet them there and left room to find Hibari.

 _"There you are Hibari san!"_ I ran over to him, when I saw him sitting down and leaning on a tree sleeping with Hibird on his head. Hibari sleeps whenever he feels like it. Why is he so pretty and sexy at the same time it isn't fair?!

 _"Hibari san wake up we need to go."_ I called out to him, standing 1 meter away from him. That's odd usually just a petal falling could wake him up. I walked up to him and reached out to nudge him awake but his hand hand grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. In a very awkward position, I am now straddling my 'wife' which looks embarrassing. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I kiss him back, finally coming to terms with this marriage and accepting it.

 _"You prefer that Sasagawa girl don't you?"_ He suddenly said out of nowhere. I looked at him in shock, and felt a little guilty.

 _"If I said yes what would you do?"_ I whispered, avoid eye contact. He lifts my chin with his hand gently making me look at him.

 _"Then I'll just make you fall for me instead, by force if I have to"_ he whispers back in husky voice and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and after a long make out session we pulled away panting, trying to catch our breaths.

Hmm I thought I would prefer Kyoko if I was normal but I'm not so I find myself already loving Hibari, well it didn't really matter since I'm married to him anyway. And just by looking into his eyes, I could tell he felt the same way.

We stand up and I held his hand, to escort him to the car. Reborn decided to ride with us, and looked at us with a smirk.

 _"How are you two lovebirds?"_ he said noticing that we were still holding hands.

 _"Reborn don't tease us!"_ I yelled. I sat back to reach over and pet Hibird who was sleeping on Hibari's head the whole time. In the back of my head I wanted to know why Hibari needs to flee from Japan… Which made me remember the broken voice of his mother, why won't they tell me?!

 _"Dame Tsuna why are you so angry all of sudden?"_ Reborn questions, after seeing a frown appearing on my face. Hibari turn to see my expression and only to lean on my shoulder.

 _"Why don't you guys tell me why Hibari san needed to stay in Italy?"_ I asked out of nowhere. Reborn and Hibari's face widen.

 _"I told you Tsuna we can't tell you"_

 _"But it's unfair, I'm involved in this yet I know nothing. I have the right to know!"_ I snapped.

 _"Herbivore, forget about it"_ he said in a serious voice. I push him off my shoulder, obviously annoyed and looked away from the both of them. Why can't they tell me, am that untrustworthy…?

Hibari frowns and caresses my cheek softly; sulkily I hit his hand away.

 _"Tsuna were going to the ball, it's time for smiles don't sulk"_

 _"Sigh… I know just leave me alone for the rest of the ride."_ I said bluntly. After an agonising silence we've finally arrived at the Vongola ball. I took a deep breath and got out the car and held out for Hibari to take it, he was surprised that I've already recovered and takes it. I gulp and entered the venue… only to have everyone turn around and have their attention on us. Hibari wasn't taking the attention very well he was scowling before we knew it. I held his hand tighter to calm him down which surprisingly worked.

* * *

 _"Is that Sawada san's wife she's amazingly beautiful"_ The guest in the ball all gasp as they see Hibari gracefully walking with his head high. All of the boys turn their heads and their jaws drop just by seeing the sight of Hibari.

 _"Sawada san is not bad himself; his matured a lot and looks incredibly handsome"_

I nervously, let go of Hibari's hand to greet some people in the venue. I notice that Dino is here, along with Varia and Shimon, which is not a good match up who knows what Varia would do. Hibari followed from behind supressing himself from unleashing hell on the crowding 'herbivores'. The guest felt the dark aura that omitted from him, so they decided to stay far away from him, to not get themselves bitten. After greeting Dino and Enma I turn to see Shamal make his way towards Hibari, I smiled to myself, the thought of Hibari getting hit on never occurred to me before.

 _"Hibari chan~ are you sure you're satisfied with Sawada san?"_ he shamelessly flirted.

 _"Stay back herbivore or I'll bite you death."_ Hibari who hid his tonfas in his dress growled and was about to take them out to smash Shamal's face in.

 _"I love feisty woman"_ he made a kissy face and open his arms wide in attempt to hug Hibari. Before Hibari can make a move I grabbed onto Shamal's collar from behind and pulled him back.

 _"I'd appreciate it if you don't touch the love of my life Shamal."_ I stated bluntly and sternly. The guest, including my guardians and Hibari were shocked, to see me so serious and was able to say that sentence without stuttering or getting embarrassed.

 _"Ahh… Sawada san, okay I understand let me go"_ he nervously said. I let go and walked over to Hibari and tip toed to kiss him on the cheek. Everyone in the room started blushing including Hibari who look down, his face red to the tip of his ears. He was so used to be the one initiating things and was shocked when I called him the love of my life.

Finally realising what I just did, I started blushing myself and looked down at the floor as well. From others point of view we would of looked like a very shy couple. They all clapped in praise, getting a grasp of how much the Vongola boss loves his wife…

After addressing me and my 'wife' to the guest, the ball started. Everyone went into pairs and started dancing. I of course had to take Hibari away to keep him from blowing a fuse and made it to the balcony where no one was in sight.

 _"Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

 _"What is it Hibari san?"_ I asked, turning to face him.

 _"Call me Kyouya"_ he stated suddenly.

My expression turned into confusion _"Why, no one is here?"_ Hibari frowns at this and looks at me seriously which made me gulp in saliva.

 _"Do you need a reason to call my name?"_

 _"Eto…well uhh..."_ I was clearly lost for words, and he continued

 _"Are you saying that I was the love of your life was just to appeal to the guest?"_ He takes a step closer to me, intimidated I took a step back unconsciously.

 _"Was that a light lie to you Tsunayoshi…?"_ He kept moving closer and I hit the ledge of the balcony, now unable to escape. _"Am I a fool to believe in those words?"_ he stared into my eyes with intensity.

 _"Hiba-…"_

He cut me off and trapped me with both of his arms _"Do you like teasing me… kissing me on the cheek without blinking an eye."_

Why does he look so hurt…?

No I knew what Hibari wanted… I tried to ignore it, to leave it… Reborn I'm not the same and I'm not the dame Tsuna you knew. I also know what I want and the answer to his questions.

I look back up at him in with the same intensity and grabbed both of Hibari's arms; he was shocked at my unexpected movement and froze at my stare. _"Kyouya. What I said wasn't a lie"_ I paused placed my hand on his cheek softly before continued

 _"I love you."_ I then pulled him into a kiss, it wasn't like how Hibari did it but I tried to convey my feelings as best as can through that one kiss. Hibari remained silent for a while and hugged me tightly.

 _"Me too…"_ he whispers.

 _"You what?"_ I put a hand to my ear as a gesture.

 _"Me too. Don't make me repeat Tsunayoshi…"_ he growled.

 _"Me too, what?"_

 _"I love you…"_ he said finally yielded in a very low voice.

 _"I think you'll have to say that again and in a louder voice Kyouya"_ I smile wide looking a little smug. He growls and hits in in the head with his tonfas.

 _"I said don't make me repeat myself herbivore"_ he scowled.

I rub the back of my head _"Ow... that hurt Hibari san"_ He gave me a hard glare when he realised that I changed the way I address him when he addresses me differently. I wanted to talk about what we argued in the car but I kept it to myself thinking that I shouldn't ruin the mood between us.

I hear a clatter behind us and we both turned around. Spying on us was Gokudera biting his nails in annoyance, Yamamoto smiling dumbly, Ryohei with widen eyes and Lambo with a wide smile.

 _"Y-you guys were spying?!"_ I flashed red in embarrassment.

 _"Uhh yeah sorry Tsuna"_ Yamamoto apologized.

 _"Juudaime… you like her back... if that's your decision then I'll stand by you"_ Gokudera cried.

 _"That was extremely romantic!"_ Ryohei shouts.

 _"Wow, nice going Tsuna"_ Lambo was smiling at the both us.

I look hesitantly at Hibari's expression and surprisingly he was smirking. He took at his tonfas _"Your crowding. I'll bite you to death"_ and charged at them.

 _"W-wait no Kyouya don't!"_ I shouted with my hand reaching out. I wince, looking at my guardians getting beaten up by my 'wife'. I was surprised, how he fights wearing a long dress and in high heels.

 _"This woman is crazy!"_ Gokudera screamed.


	4. Don't leave me

I let out a big yawn, and stretched my arms in the air sitting outside on one of the benches. It the perfect weather to be outside it was bright, the birds were chirping as if they were singing. Those weeks after that confession I had with Hibari, and still no one had suspected that he was a guy.

 _"Tsunayoshi…"_ Arms wrapped around my neck and felt weight on my head.

 _"Yes Kyouya?"_ I hummed absentmindedly.

Hibari responded by nuzzling in to my brown spikey hair, ouch that my look like it may hurt. Marriage with Hibari is great, his lovable well to me that is… I get to see many of his rare expressions be warned you might double over if you were to see him pout or blush. We'll let me get on to the thing that stresses me the most when being married to the fighting obsessed cloud guardian. He hates crowding, whenever his annoyed with something he'll bite you to death and everything must go his way or it's the high way.

 _"Tsuna...yoshi"_ Hibari murmured again. I turned to face him but what shocked me is that blood was trickling from his mouth and collapse on top of me. I held onto him in panic how could this happen?!

 _"Kyouya… hey Kyouya are you okay?!"_ I shouted and shook him.

There was no response from him. I call his name again… still no response; I put my hand over his mouth and he was not breathing in fact his heart stopped.

I desperately held onto him slow to believe what was happening in front of me. Hibari was dying in my arms and I did not know why…

Tears dripped from my eyes everything was fine earlier why?!

 _"Kyouya… I beg you… don't... leave me please…"_ I cried into his chest, his arm fell limp to his side. He was becoming cold his heart beat was no longer there. Hibari… is dead…

 _"No…no… I don't believe this… don't mess with me Kyouya!"_ I screamed tears streamed down my cheeks.

 _"Wake up god dammit!"_ I choked and stared at his pale and peaceful sleeping face but he was not sleeping….

 _"Kyou…ya…"_

* * *

 _"Kyouya!"_ I shouted and sat up from my bed, my eyes teary. I looked around and noticed it was just my bedroom… I looked down and brought my hand to my face dejectedly _'so it was just a dream'_

I turned to the lump beside me. I lifted the covers revealing Hibari sleeping on his side who was only wearing a white dress shirt and it was slightly unbuttoned, the sight made me calm down considerably, I lay back down next to him and snuggled into his chest. Hibari was actually awake since he heard me scream but kept his eyes closed.

 _"Tsunayoshi what happened why did you call my name like that?"_ he asked as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer into the embrace.

I wish this warmth never disappears but the nightmare seemed like a bad sign to me I couldn't go back to sleep not in this condition.

 _"Just a nightmare"_ I whispered softly.

He stroked my hair lovingly, which made me smile softly back at him. _"What was the nightmare about?"_

 _"That I lost you and I couldn't do anything about it…"_ It was a dream but I still felt angry at myself, for being unable to do anything. Why couldn't I save him in the damn dream?!

 _"You had that kind of nightmare?"_ Hibari raised his brow, He chuckled lightly after which made me look at him in confusion.

 _"I won't die that easily"_ he stated bluntly but smirked at the end. I smiled at that and touched his cheek, looking deep into his grey steel eyes. Hibari leaned forward and kissed me softly then passionately and I kissed back happily.

 _"Don't leave me Kyouya"_ I purred huskily at him wrapping my arms around his neck. His eyes widen for a second before grabbing the blanket and covering us with it, thrashing was happening under it. It's going to be one of those days huh?

 _"Oww… my ass hurts…"_ I whined.

Gokudera looked at me with widen eyes and blushed replying _"Juu…daime... I'll get you some ice pack right away!"_ he sprinted out the door. Oh crap I said something I shouldn't, but I guess so of those packs would be useful I mean Hibari didn't hold back damn him…

Gokudera ran back in and offered me the ice packs, I expressed my thanks to him and took it grabbed it, placing it near my backside. I was stuck doing paper work in the office and since It'll be to painful to move around I might as well just finish all of them.

Suddenly Gokudera spoke up _"Juudaime um… are you happy?"_

 _"Hmm happy about what?"_ I answered still focusing on the paper in front of me.

His face turned into a quick scowl _"are you happy being married to that bitch Hibari Kyouya?"_ I looked up at him and that's when he changed his expression in to a smile.

 _"Yeah… I'm happy being married to her… why?"_

 _"I see then… but we still don't know much about her…"_

Gokudera now had my utmost attention. I keep trying to get Reborn and Hibari to tell me why I had to marry him and why he had to escape Japan…

 _"Yes that is the case"_ I admitted sadly, Hibari hadn't told him anything about himself which made me think that he and Reborn doesn't trust me.

 _"Damn that woman… Keeping secrets from Juudaime!"_ he growled.

 _"Hayato calm down"_ I stated calmly, Gokudera immediately obliged and apologized. I smiled at my right hand man which made him blush.

 _"Juudaime… want to go to Japan?"_ He suddenly suggested.

My eyes widen at what he just said _"Hayato what's this all of a sudden?"_ he smiled and briskly walked over to me and handed me a paper.

I read it before turning to Gokudera _"A mission…?"_ He nodded energetically.

 _"It's a mission for the Vongola boss and his right hand man!"_

I chuckled at his giddiness, _"Haha okay, okay Hayato lets go"_ I agreed, which in turn Gokudera flashed me his widest smile. I'll have to tell Hibari about it, looking at what is written on the paper me and Gokudera will have to take care of some mafia who has over stepped their boundaries. It was months since I've taken a mission because of the whole marriage thing I guess Reborn wants me to get going once again.

 _"Juudaime well go to the airport together tomorrow!"_

 _"Ahaha yeah see you there Hayato"_ I laughed lightly. I watch him walk excitedly out the door, and then I leaned back into my chair. _'3 months huh?'_ I thought as I turn back to doing my paper work.

An hour has passed and the door opens revealing a certain cloud guardian. _"Tsunayoshi"_ he said as he strides over to me. This time he had his black wig on, purple dress shirt, black tie and black skirt on.

 _"Just in time Kyouya I have something to tell you"_ he stops and looks at me curiously.

 _"I'll be going on a mission with Hayato for about 3 months so wait for me then"_ I stated with a casual smile on my face.

 _"Why are you smiling?"_ he growled not liking the words that came out from my mouth. I then frowned at him.

 _"Eto…what's wrong?"_ My face fell at his cold voice.

 _"You should know what's wrong you're leaving me like it's the most natural thing to do"_ he scowled, his eyes narrowed angrily at me.

 _"Kyouya calm down, they say with great distance love grows stronger"_ I pouted at him and he blushed.

 _"You made that up"_ he said bluntly.

 _"It's only 3 months plus before I married you I've been doing missions. Since I'm quite settled in Reborn must've think that I've been slacking off so he wants me to go off to missions again"_ I explained to Hibari.

But this did not calm him at all; he was not happy one bit. _"I'm coming then"_ he stated with a huff, I looked at him with widen eyes.

 _"You can't Kyouya"_

 _"Why Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

I bit my lip _"B-Because Hayato and I are going to Japan…"_ This time his eyes widen in shock. He became silent before asking me _"why are you going there?"_

I handed the paper that Gokudera showed me to Hibari and he read it. He then sighed and ran his hands through his hair or would you say wig.

 _"Do you have to go?"_

 _"Well yes, plus I can tell that Hayato really wanted me to do it"_

 _"Why do you care about that herbivore so much?"_ Hibari asked in a very irritated tone.

 _"His my right hand man, I trust him to protect me as much as I protect him"_ I smiled a little at the memories of Gokudera and I fighting side by side though I still don't like fighting just him always being there was reassuring that's for sure.

 _"Tsunayoshi are you cheating on me?"_ he asked agitated.

I raised my brow at Hibari's question _"Do you think so lowly of me Hibari Kyouya?"_ Hibari blinked a couple of times and growled before walking towards me grabbing my collar, kissing me roughly.

 _"Mmph!"_

 _"I don't, but don't smile while thinking of another man"_ he said in between kisses.

 _"It just wants me to claim you as my own even more"_ He purred in my ear making me blush deep red. He smirked seeing my reaction and pushed his tongue in my mouth, coaxing my own tongue to play. I respond and held on his back as I started to lean further back on my chair with Hibari leaning over in front of me.

I reached and twirled his hair _"Don't worry I'll come back I promise"_ I said thorough panted breaths; He didn't say anything but nestled in the crook of my neck.

 _"You're a cruel herbivore…"_

 _"Sorry Hibari san"_

He growled and pinched my nose playfully. I grabbed his arm _"let go…"_ in which came out nasally. _"Tsunayoshi I'll bite you to death"_

My eyes widen as he let go of his grip on my nose and bit down hard on my neck almost breaking through skin. _"Oww…Kyouya"_ I rubbed my neck, my ass already still hurts and now he wants me to experience pain somewhere else!

 _"I'm not done yet"_ he said huskily. I blushed a deeper shade of red and tried to fend myself from him, it was a weak attempt I'll say that much.

The door slams opening showing Yamamoto and Ryohei… uh oh…

From Yamamoto and Ryohei's point of view I was sitting back on the chair both of my arms were resting on the armrest and with my 'wife' straddling my hips, her hand on my tie and kissing me erotically. When really it was me sitting on the chair with Hibari standing, leaning over and grabbing my collar and I was the one looking disheveled.

They both blushed at the sight _"S-sorry we EXTREMELY didn't mean to bother you Sawada and Mrs Sawada!"_

 _"Haha yeah sorry Tsuna and Hibari san"_ Yamamoto coughed.

I broke from Hibari's embrace which made him glare coldly at the two intruders. _"You herbivores are crowding I'm leaving"_ with a huff he strides gracefully out the door in Yamamoto and Ryohei's eyes.

 _"So what brings you here Takeshi and Onii san"_ I asked calmly. They flinched and turned to face me awkwardly.

 _"Um, we bumped into each other so we decided to give in our reports haha"_ Yamamoto smiled.

 _"I EXTREMELY HAVE IT HERE SAWADA!"_ he yelled at the top of his lungs and handed the report to me pretty calmly afterwards.

They still stood there even after they gave in the reports I stared at them curiously. _"Is there something else?"_

 _"Uhh we were just wondering something… it's a personal question haha"_ Yamamoto scratched his neck nervously.

 _"There's no need to be embarrassed I mean we known each other for so long so fire away"_ I smiled gently at them.

They looked at each other and Ryohei stepped forward _"WE EXTREMELY WANT TO KNOW IF MRS SAWADA SAN IS PREGNANT!"_

My jaw dropped to the floor at Ryohei's outburst, Hibari pregnant yeah right they don't know his a man and well his not the one limping god dammit…

 _"W-Why do you guys think that?"_ I stuttered uncomfortably, Inside I really just wanted to laugh pfft Hibari being pregnant I wonder what expression he'll make if he heard that? But He'll probably just Bite Yamamoto and Ryohei to death unfortunately.

 _"I heard you guys do it a lot"_ I blushed at Yamamoto's words, and just waved my hands in denial.

 _"We d-don't and Kyouya isn't pregnant!"_

 _"Ahh I see didn't they get you to marry for an heir though?"_ Yamamoto tilted his head. That also sparked in my head why would Reborn get me to marry a guy?

 _"I don't know but she isn't pregnant okay!"_

Ryohei put a hand to his chin and nodded slowly. Yamamoto laughed at my reaction since I was beet red.

 _"Okay that's all we want to know see ya later Tsuna!"_ Yamamoto waved, Ryohei said bye before going out the door. I sighed a very long sigh… this has been one of those day huh?


End file.
